


Safe (Sequel to ‘Time to Let It Go’)

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: After your shock exit leaves Geralt reeling, he decides destiny is worth going for.April Writing Challenge Day 10 – Finally // beautiful stranger (by Halsey)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Kudos: 28





	Safe (Sequel to ‘Time to Let It Go’)

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> ** You wanted it, you got it! A sequel to ‘Time to Let It Go’, enjoy my dears xx
> 
> Healer!reader has gender neutral pronouns
> 
> Warnings: Slight angst; swearing; happy ending!

It took eight whole days. Eight days before Geralt realised he had made a terrible and awful mistake. The day after you left, he wasted all his coin getting drunk in the tavern. On day two he was kicked out and had to drag Jaskier to a remote village, killing for coins and coins for kegs. The bard resented him only slightly, but enough to stop him from singing of the famous white wolf. Instead he wrote ballads of a miracle healer, how they saved cities, broke curses and rescued witchers. The songs were hits and soon on the lips of everyone in the village. Jaskier’s choice of punishment. On day three the dreams started. Geralt dreamt of you, smiling with open arms, then the sky grew dark and suddenly your face was wet with tears as you were pulled away by an unseen force. On day five, Geralt and Jaskier found themselves in a town that already sung your praises: the healer who saved their children from an unseen plague. Geralt smiled at the thought of you then scowled when he realised Jaskier was watching. On day six the nightly dreams changed and instead you were in a crowd of people, dancing with a handsome stranger. He screamed your name but you never heard, only staring at the man before you as he leaned into your lips. At that point Geralt squeezed his eyes shut and the pain of seeing you with another made him sob. On day seven he couldn’t sleep, for fear of seeing your face once more. He sat silently in the town’s tavern and listened intently as Jaskier gathered stories of your feats from the residents. They talked of your kindness, your gentle nature. How you told the children stories of the famous White Wolf, and it stung Geralt’s heart to know his name still graced your lips. He stumbled to the inn, Jaskier by his side, as the bard finally confessed how much he missed you and how furious he was that Geralt still hadn’t gone after you. “If today hasn’t proved anything, they still care about you enough to maintain your reputation. Do you not think it’s fate that we came across this town not long after they did?” Fate. Destiny. Oh how she played with Geralt’s heart. A child surprise and now the love of his life. That night he dreamt of you again. This time the sun blessed the fields all around as you ran up to him, playfully holding up your fists, all smiles and kind eyes. He had never before seen a mouth that he would kill to kiss; and it terrified him.  
The morning of day eight, everything changed. He stirred from his sleep and instinctively reached out across the bed. When he realised what he was doing, his eyes shot open. What was he reaching for? No, who was he reaching for? The answer hung in the air like falling leaves and fell gently on his bed, spelling out your name. “Fuck.” he whispered, before hauling himself out of bed and grabbing his clothes.

After your trip back home, you were greeted like an old friend. Many of your neighbours brought you gifts and asked about your travels with the White Wolf of Rivia. It pained you to hear his name, but just like the town you were in previously; you shared the stories and were met with eyes of wonder and awe. You were still tired from the 5-day trip you made, but it wasn’t long before the people of Brugge needed your help, and soon you were busy making ointments and medicines for various common ills. A small part of you missed the excitement and adventure of traveling with Geralt and Jaskier; a big part of you missed the bard and his mischievous antics. But before long, the days flew by and you were back into the swing of things. On your tenth morning home, you were gently stirred from your sleep by the sound of birds outside. Ambling to the kitchen, you made a hot tea and prepared the table and chairs. There was a slight chill in the air and you grabbed your shawl, before moving to the window. In the distance, you spotted one of the farmers wandering over to your cottage. You smiled and finished your tea, then opened the door and greeted him with a smile.  
It wasn’t until midday when you finished with the last of your customers. Having cured impotence and provided relief from snoring, amongst other things, you decided to go for a walk. The air was still a little cold as you strolled further into the city, you could hear music in the distance and watched as children played in the streets, throwing leaves at each other. Heading to the market, you were greeted by the buzz of excitement as sellers called out to prospective customers. ‘Jaskier would love this’, you thought to yourself, smiling at the image of him running through the stalls, admiring the fabrics and the music. Your heart ached again and you moved amongst the crowds to distract yourself. 

After two days of solid riding, they made it. The city of Brugge was a decent size and unassuming, exactly as they remembered it. Geralt’s heart ached as he reminisced about meeting you for the first time- how you saved his life when a kikimore clawed his back, blood was streaming but he couldn’t reach it himself, only laying down in the middle of the forest, ready to die. He smiled recalling your shock at finding him, and how you swore repeatedly trying to drag him into your cart before taking him back to yours. “Geralt,” Jaskier’s voice called. The witcher looked over to where Jaskier was pointing and his heart stilled. It was your cottage, a short distance from the main part of the city, and they both rode towards it. It was just as homely as before, but with new herbs planted in the small fenced off garden. Geralt tied Roach to a post and then went towards your door. He hesitated. What if you didn’t want to see him? What if you had moved on and found someone else? He felt a presence by his side and glanced over. The bard looked at him with sympathetic eyes and smiled supportively as he nodded. Looking back at your door, Geralt finally knocked. They both jumped when a voice called from behind them, “The healer isn’t there!” Turning swiftly, they were met with an old lady who was standing in the path. “Where are they?” Geralt asked, as he slowly sheathed his sword. The woman only shrugged,   
“No idea. Maybe gone to watch the festival?” The men both looked over towards the city, then to each other. Jaskier had enough time to thank the old woman before he had to chase Geralt who had already sprinted off. “Wait!” He shouted after him, holding his lute tightly.

The music stilled and everyone clapped. Cheering from the back of the crowd, you smiled at the musician who was playing a shawm. They smiled back and winked, causing you to blush slightly. As the music started up again, members of the crowd began to dance and you moved towards the other side, next to a flower stall. Watching in awe as laughs and cheers flowed beautifully with the music. You saw a young man with blond hair as he wandered up to a beautiful young maiden and asked her to dance. When she nodded, he whisked her away into the crowd. Seeing how they looked at each other made you yearn for something that was never yours. Beautiful strangers having the time of their life but were also causing you heartache. You sighed defeatedly and looked up, it wouldn’t be long before sunset. After this song ends, you would go home. 

Jaskier panted heavily as he finally caught up with Geralt, then cursed when he saw the sea of people around them. “Geralt maybe we should just wait back at the cottage-”  
“No.” Geralt replied bluntly. His mind flickered to his dreams and it caused his brain to whirl, images of you in someone else’s arms. His fists clenched. “No I need to stop it.” He mumbled and he walked off just as Jaskier was going to ask what he needed to stop. Geralt aimed for the crowd and moved through it, desperately looking for your face. The music ended and everyone cheered, arms raised, blocking his path. He looked around frantically, Jaskier was lost in the crowd too. He looked up and noticed the shawm player had disappeared. Glancing around again, he saw him walking up to someone standing by a flower stall- he heart practically burst when he realised it was you. The music started up once more and he had to shout at Jaskier to call him over. Pushing through the people again but harder, he didn’t care who he hurt as he finally made it out into the open. But as he made it to the flower stand, the musician was talking to someone else, where the hell did you go?

You tapped your foot to the music, trying not to think of Geralt. As the song drew to an end, you clapped once more. You saw wisps of white blond hair in the crowd and you squinted at it, your heart pounding. What were you doing? He wasn’t going to be in there was he? You shook your head; tiredness had made you delirious. Looking up at the stage, you realised the shawm had set his instrument down and was looking around. Realising he was probably looking for you, you decided not to hang around to find out. You slowly backed away and hid behind the stall, sure enough the musician walked to your last position then looked around confused, before striking a conversation with the woman who was next to you. Sighing, you moved away from the crowd and began to walk back home.  
You heard a shout which sounded like your name, but you assumed nothing of it and carried on walking. Then it came again and you stopped, the familiar, musical voice ringing in your ears. You turned around, looking for the source, and saw Jaskier, beaming with delight, as he stood in the clearing. Then you saw a man rush up from behind him and stand by his side. Your eyes grew wide and your smile even wider as you stared at Geralt. His expression was serious, almost sad, as he walked towards you. Then his lips turned up into a smile and you couldn’t contain yourself. You strode over to towards him, arms opening. Then he broke into a short run and scooped you into his arms, swinging you in a circle as he clung tight. You wrapped your arms around his neck and cradled his head in your hand as the tears freely flowed. You didn’t know why he was here but you were glad he was. He finally put you down and you pulled away, noticing the slight glisten in his eyes. “Why are you here?” You finally spoke, smiling ear to ear as you let go of his neck. His hands came up your cheeks and he caressed you gently, “I’m here for you.” He whispered before pulling you into a deep and loving kiss.  
There were so many other words Geralt wanted to say, but those felt right for the moment. As he held you in his arms, and his lips touched yours, he didn’t care what anyone thought. With you he felt at home, at peace. With you, he was safe.


End file.
